How the Elf Lord made New Friends
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: When a Navy Lieutenant's family is attacked in an aggravated burglary and one of the burglars is shot dead in self defence, Team Gibbs uncover a dangerous drug smuggling ring that brings back bad memories for Gibbs and fills Ziva with vengeful desire. Meanwhile the team grow a bond with the family and McGee may have found himself a new friend.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Well here's the start of my third ever NCIS fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy and remember to read and review.**

**This story is set in late Season 10 between Squall and Chasing Ghosts and will show how Team Gibbs became friends with Kevin and Audrey who've pretty much become reoccurring characters in my stories, since as I've said they would've made great new reoccurring characters.**

**So yes this will be my first time writing for Ziva, so this'll b3 fun.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**NCIS: How the Elf Lord Made Real Friends**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful evening, Audrey Daly was sitting on the couch reading a copy of Deep Six: The continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs and she was really liking it, it had great mystery, she liked the characters and hoped that one day she might get to meet this Thom E Gemcity, although it was a bit of a shame that the second book had been delayed for several years due to some obsessive fan recreating the murders.

The redhead was abruptly taken out of her concentration by a loud crashing sound, after placing a bookmark in the book and putting it down, Audrey got up and slowly wandered over to the kitchen area where the sound had come from.

"Tommy, did you break something?" asked Audrey in a stern manner, "I swear if that's you making a mess young man then you're in big-

However Audrey never got a chance to finish as quite suddenly a man dressed entirely in black and wearing a black balaclava came charging through and grabbed her by the shirt collar before pinning the redhead to the wall, five more similarly dressed men came charging through, causing Audrey to scream in terror, they then began trashing the place and taking bits of furniture and knocking other bits over over

"Oh my God! what do you want?" asked the woman in a voice quivering with fear.

"Where's your husband?" asked the robber holding her.

"Out." answered Audrey in fear, "Don't hurt me please!"

Suddenly two of the robbers came back through, one holding Tommy, another holding Emma, Audrey struggled to break free but the man held her still before violently pinning the redhead to the floor.

"Please! don't hurt my babies, I'll do anything." begged Audrey.

Suddenly the front hallway door opened and Kevin walked in, he instantly stopped in his tracks, the Lieutenant took in the sight of the masked men in his home, holding his wife and kids hostage.

"Ahhh Lieutenant, we've been waiting." snarled one of the robbers.

Kevin instantly charged at the men and grappled with one of them, however another robber instantly swung a baseball bat at Kevin, smacking him in the temple and knocking him to the groun causing Audrey to scream in horror.

"DADDY! NO!" shrieked Emma in horror before crying loudly.

"Now this ought to be fun." stated the robber pinning Audrey in a sinister manner, causing the redhead to whimper in fear.

The man then reached downwards, ignoring Audrey's terrified pleas, suddenly there was a loud bang and the man raised his eyes in shock to the blood trickling from a small hole in his balaclava, he then fell backwards and crashed to the floor dead.

The others robbers who had been fixated on Audrey suddenly panicked as Kevin stood up, groaning, he then aimed his gun at the other men, "Hay pick on somebody your own size." he cried in fury before firing a warning shot.

The two men holding Tommy and Emma dropped the children and ran for the front door, the three remaining burglars following suit, Kevin fired another warning shot grazing the last robber's knee.

"And stay out." thundered the man in anger before he ran over to Audrey who was hugging a trembling Tommy, the Lieutenant instinctively scooped up Emma and hugged the frightened child.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay honey daddy's here." assured Kevin in a comforting tone.

Kevin felt boiling hot anger fill him, someone had tried to hurt his family and he didn't like it.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So now we've got an interesting mystery on our hands, but I won't spoil anything.**

**Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	2. A New Mystery

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to the next chapter of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter features the start of Team Gibbs' investigation and features McGee meeting Kevin for the first time.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS, all characters and locations are owned by CBS an£ Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A New Mystery**

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the NCIS squadroom and Ziva was sat at her desk sorting some papers. If she had to be honest Ziva was glad for the peace, the past four and a half years had been nothing short of chaos and hell, the former Mossaed Agent wasn't sure how much more she could take, first there was the four months she had been a prisoner of Saleem in Somalia, then some time after being rescued there was Jonas Cobb better known as the infamous serial killer, the Port-to-Port Killer who's final victim had been Mike Franks, Gibbs' former mentor and a good friend to the team, then there had been the car-bomb planted in Director Vance's car by Harper Dearling which had successfully went off and caused an explosion to tear right through NCIS Headquarters, and most recently there was Ilan Bodner a name that sent boiling hot anger rushing through Ziva, he had murdered her father in a shootout and critically injured Vance's wife leading to her death as well, Ziva had had thoughts of revenge, the man deserved to die in her eyes.

Ziva was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by the familiar ping of the elevator where she saw Tony and McGee step out, Tony seemed in a particularly good mood, he sounded shocked, as though Tim had just told him something shocking.

"No! noooo!" exclaimed Tony in shock while chuckling, "You can't be serious, you Probie really?"

"Yes really Tony!" replied McGee, "Delilah convinced me that I should try and make real friends and so I've agreed to meet this nice couple that she's friends with, the guy's a Navy Lieutenant and they've got a couple of kids. And they also live on a Navy base"

"Holy smokes McGeek are you feelin' alright?" asked Tony teasingly.

Ziva grinned and ran up to McGee before clapping her hand to his forehead, "Hmmm, feels a bit warm." she teased.

"I'm serious you guys!" answered Tim, smiling, "Since I've started dating Delilah I decided to try and make some friends outside of fellow online Elf Lords and everyone in here and also get to know her friends, plus I've stopped playing that game."

Tim observed the utterly shocked looks on Tony and Ziva's faces.

"Well I think it is rather sweet," remarked Ziva, "It is nice that you can make new friends and that you have a happy life."

"Yeah but it's just so sudden," said Tony as he stood in front of the pair, "I mean it's like making friends with someone like Gibbs, you know gruff, silver haired, lonely old guy who sits in his basement most days building homemade boats, drinking bourbon and-

Tony faltered as he saw the nervous looks on McGee and Ziva's faces, he then felt a cold chill on the back of his neck, "Aaaannnnddd he's right behind me isn't he?" he asked in a nervous whisper.

"Would you like to finish that list of compliments Dinozzo?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

"Uhhhh no boss!" replied Tony, turning to face Gibbs who was giving his usual stare and holding an empty, plastic coffee cup.

"Good!" replied Gibbs before throwing his cup into the nearby bin and walking towards his desk, "Grab your gear!" he called out while pulling out his gun, "There's been an aggravated burglary at a Navy Lieutenant's house on a Navy base, let's go!"

Tony, Ziva and McGee instantly went to their desks, grabbed their rucksacks and began following Gibbs towards the elevator.

"Anyone hurt boss?" asked McGee in concern.

"The family's a bit shaken up," explained Gibbs, "The dad was forced to shoot one of the robbers, Ducky and Palmer will be there, "Why the sudden concern?"

"Oh it's just that tomorrow Delilah's introducing me to her friends, the dad's a Navy Lieutenant and they've got a couple of kids, I'm hoping this lieutenant isn't the same one."

"Rule twenty-nine, there's no such thing as coincidences." answered Gibbs gravely.

McGee and the others soon got into their uniforms and then piled into the MCRT truck with Tim in the drivers seat, the truck then sped off, after a short drive the team arrived at the house along with Ducky and Jimmy in the Autopsy truck.

* * *

Audrey walked out into the main hallway and answered the front door, standing outside was Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer.

"Mrs Daly, special agent Gibbs!" greeted Gibbs, "NCIS, we're here about the burglary may we come in?"

"Yes of course." answered the redhead sounding relieved.

Audrey then allowed the agents and medical examiners to enter the hallway where they noticed a thin trail of blood leading from the living room door to the driveway, she then led them through to the living room where they noticed Audrey's husband Kevin sitting on the couch with Tommy and a young blonde four year old curled up on his lap, sleeping and snoring loudly, they then saw a man in black clothes, gloves and a balaclava lying on the floor in a small pool of blood, Ziva took out her camera and began snapping photos, Ducky and Palmer then kneeled next to the body, Palmer pulled the balaclava off revealing a young man's face with scruffy brown hair, a bullet wound visible on his forehead, Ziva then snapped several more photos, there were a couple of stray bullets lying on the ground and small cracks in the celling.

"Lieutenant Kevin Daly I presume?" asked Gibbs, looking at the man who he saw had a large swollen bruise on his temple.

"That's correct sir," answered Kevin in a quiet whisper, "And you've met my wife Audrey and these are our kids, Tommy and Emma!"

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" asked McGee gently.

"Well it was six-thirty five, Kevin had gone out and I was reading my book," began Audrey in a shaky manner, "Then I heard a crash from the kitchen and I thought Tommy had broken something, so I went to go check when suddenly t-his masked guy came charging in and pinned me to the wall, then f-five more masked men came in and started ransacking the place, they wanted to know where Kevin was, a-and they even took my kids hostage."

Audrey began sobbing hysterically, Kevin then wrapped his arm around her and gave the redhead a hug.

"It's okay Mrs Daly, you did great," assured Gibbs, "Lieutenant do you think you could tell us what happened when you came back?"

"Well I'd been out with some friends," explained Kevin, "When I got in I could here Audrey and the kids screaming so I pulled out my gun, when I entered the living room I saw two of the robbers holding Tommy and Emma and one of them had Audrey pinned to the floor, then one of them said they'd been waiting for me, I ran at them but one of them knocked me down with a baseball bat, I was feeling stressed and scared at that point so I managed to get into a kneeling position, pulled out my gun and shot the burglar pinning Audrey right in the head.

"How exactly did you manage that without the robbers noticing?" asked McGee, sounding both curious and impressed.

"They were all focused on the robber pinning me at the time," answered Audrey in a distraught whisper, "I think they were going to, ... to."

Audrey simply gulped and shuddered at the thought.

"And that's why I shot him," continued Kevin, "I could tell what he was going to do and I knew that if I didn't get rid of these guys things were going to get bad, so I acted in self defence, then the others began to flee but at that point my paternal instincts took over so I fired a couple of warning shots and grazed one of them in the leg, I was only acting in self defence."

"And we believe you Lieutenant," assured Gibbs in a calming voice, "You did what any parent would do in that situation, so we're letting you off with a warning, since I'm sure you know firing warning shots can be dangerous."

"Don't worry agent Gibbs I remember," replied Kevin, "Believe me if I hadn't been stressed I wouldn't have done that."

"Good!" replied Gibbs.

"I believe this could've been a deliberate attack to get at you lieutenant," explained McGee, "The fact that the robbers were specifically looking for you proves my theory, but we won't be sure why until we get more evidence."

"So do you think these robbers will come back?" asked Audrey in a fearful manner.

"It's possible they may attack again," answered Gibbs, "So until we capture them your family will be under NCIS's protection. We also need to figure out how they got on to the base."

"Thank you!" replied Kevin.

Gibbs then headed over to Ducky and Palmer who were kneeling down next to the body, "Time of death Duck?" he asked.

"Well judging from what the lieutenant and Mrs Daly have already said I'd estimate time of death as roughly six-thirty eight," answered Ducky, "Mr Palmer help me get this body into the van, I might be able to know more once we get him into autopsy."

"Sure thing Doctor." answered Jimmy.

McGee, Tony and Ziva turned their attention back to the family on the couch.

"Actually I don't think I had the chance to introduce myself," began McGee, "Timothy McGee, I believe you're friends with my girlfriend Delilah Fielding."

"Oh my God!" cried Audrey in surprise, "Yes Delilah mentioned you, she talks very highly of you."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Tim!" said Kevin, grinning, "Shame it couldn't be under better circumstances, so who are your friends?"

"Oh, Kevin Audrey, Tommy, meet Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David," said McGee who indicated his two friends before indicating the others, "And that's Donald Mallard or just Ducky, Jimmy Palmer and lastly our gruff and stoic leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

"It's very nice to meet you." said Audrey with Kevin smiling and waving.

"Nice to know that the probie has real friends now," teased Tony, "And not just fellow elf Lords."

"Right Dinozzo, McGee, Ziva, you three stay here and start your protection duty," ordered Gibbs, "Me, Ducky and Palmer will head back to the base to see if we can find anything."

"Got it boss!" replied Tony with McGee and Ziva nodding in agreement.

The group then watched as Ducky and Jimmy wheeled the body out on a gurney, Jimmy also pocketed some blood samples that he'd collected for Abby to analyse and hopefully discover who the mystery robber was, Gibbs then left after them, McGee then looked at Tommy and Emma.

"Hay there Tommy!" greeted McGee, "How would you like it if Tony and Ziva took you upstairs to watch a movie, get your minds off what happened?"

"Yeah that would be great," said Tommy before leaning over and gently shaking his sister's shoulder, "Hay Emma wake up these new friends of dad's are going to take us upstairs to watch a movie."

"I'm too tired for a hoover," grumbled Emma as she came too before suddenly gasping and springing to life, "Wait did you say movie? yaaayyyyy!"

"Emma I'd like you to meet Tim McGee, Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David," explained Audrey, indicating the three agents, "They an£ some of their friends are going to help track down the rest of those bad men that hurt us."

"That's good." answered the girl before jumping off Kevin's lap, and following Tony and Ziva.

"Remember to have both of them in bed before nine," called out Kevin, "And only G or PG movies and have them be an hour and a half so Tommy and Emma can get ready for bed."

"Don't worry lieutenant, we'll have everything under control." assured Tony.

"You can count on us," put in Ziva before lowering her voice so that only Tony could here, "That means no letting them watch Jaws, remember how mad the director got when we babysat Jared and Kayla."

Tony gulped, he didn't need reminding, when he and Ziva had babysat Jared and Kayla Tony had allowed them to watch Jaws and eat a small bit of candy, the pair had then suffered nightmares and the next morning Tony was called into Vance's office where he received a severe telling off by the director with Ziva smugly listening outside.

The small group then headed upstairs.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the first chapter of How the 3lf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter is meant to just set up Team Gibbs' involvment in the story and the begining of McGee and the rest of he teams new friendship.**

**I always felt it irresponsible of Tony to let Jared and Kayla watch Jaws, so he has that come to bite him in the butt.**

**Next chapter will dig more into the mystery, until then this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	3. Finding a Motive

**(AN) Alright here's the second chapter of How the Elf Lord Made new Friends, I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Finding a Motive**

* * *

In the cool Autopsy room Ducky was pacing around the metal table with the dead robber on it, the body was naked except for some underwear and now thanks to the brighter light Ducky and Jimmy could see that the man looked horribly pale with multiple puncture wounds on his arms and legs.

"Robbers, the lowest form of villainy imaginable," said Ducky with barely concealed venom, "They date all the way back to the middle ages mr Palmer, I remember one time back during my globe trotting days, there was a break in at this house I was staying at in Finland, the thugs were relentless in their pursuit of valuables and-

"I get what you mean Dr Mallard!" interrupted Palmer before the man could continue his ramble, "I always make sure to keep everything locked at night and I wanted a burglar alarm but Breena said she found them a hassle."

"And she's quite right," remarked Gibbs as he walked into the room, sipping on some coffee, "Got anything for me Duck?"

"Ahhh Jethro! right on time!" exclaimed the medical examiner in delight, "Well as we already know this thug was shot directly in the forehead which killed him almost instantaneously, mr Palmer was able to remove the bullet lodged into the man's brain."

"You seem a little overjoyed at this!" remarked Gibbs.

"As I was saying to mr Palmer, burglars are scum!" explained Ducky, "Breaking into innocent people's houses, threatening and terrorising them, threatening children and sometimes doing much worse."

"Anything else Ducky?" questioned Gibbs in a slightly impatient manner.

"Yes! you'll notice that the man's arms and legs are covered with small puncture wounds," began Ducky, followed by Gibbs nodding, "Well we ran some blood tests with Abby and found small traces of cocaine, leading me to suspect that our burglar was a drug addict."

This revelation sent a chill down Gibbs' spine, why would a drug addict attack Kevin and his family? "I'll go check if Abby's gotten those DNA results yet." he said before marching out, ignoring Ducky calling out to him.

* * *

Gibbs strolled through the doors to the Forensics lab and threw the now empty coffee cup into the bin, he walked over to Abby who was currently loudly sipping some caf-pow.

"Abby!" began Gibbs before tapping the Forensic scientist on the shoulder, however he was plainly ignored, "ABBY!" he barked firmly causing her to jump up in fright and choke on her drink.

"Gibbs!" cried Abby in startled surprise as she turned to face the senior agent, "You startled me."

"You got somethin' for me Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"I do indeed sir!" she answered before saluting and walking over to her computer, "So as Ducky's likely already told you there are drugs swimming about in this guy's system meaning that this gut has some very nasty habits, so I did a DNA test and found a positive match for a Harry Parks!"

Abby then clicked a few keys on the keyboard and an image of the same man who was currently lying on Ducky's autopsy table popped up on screen, his eyes seemed completely unfocused, "This guy's got a criminal record longer than a petty burglar, he's been arrested for drug dealing, aggravated burglaries, shoplifting, not the sort of person you'd want coming near your wife and kids."

"So what's his connection with the lieutenant?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"Nothing," replied Abby, "I can't find any known connection between them, however I have something else."

"Is it important?" questioned Gibbs.

"Very," stated the Forensic scientist, "So I did a DNA trace on the blood from the robber that lieutenant Daly shot and matched it to a man named Marv Thompson!"

Abby pressed a few more keys and the image of Harry vanished to be replaced by an image of Marv Thompson, a middle aged man with black hair.

"He's got the same track record as mr Parks!" informed Abby, "However the big thing connecting them is they are members of a large drug smuggling ring operating in Iraq and America led by Gregori Marco!"

"The lieutenant must know him somehow," remarked Gibbs, "I'll get an update with McGee and the others."

"But Gibbs don't you want my caf-

Abby then looked to see that Gibbs had already left, sighing Abby continued to suck on the straw, enjoying the caf-pow.

* * *

Over at the Daly's house Tony, Ziva, Tommy and Emma had just watched The Spongebob Squarepants Movie and were singing.

"Oh I'm a Goofy Goober yeah! you're a Goofy Goober yeah!" they all sang, "We're all Goofy Goobers yeah! Goofy, Goofy, Goober, Goober yeah!"

"Alright you two, time for bed." ordered Audrey as she and Kevin walked in, causing some slight protests from the two kids.

"Come on now!" chuckled Kevin, "You two need your rest."

And so Tommy and Emma got their teeth brushed, changed into their pyjamas and went into their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Tommy!" said Audrey.

"Night mom, night dad!" called out Tommy.

Kevin then read Emma a bedtme story before Audrey tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" cooed Kevin before kissing his daughter lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy!" replied Emma, "Do you think Tim, Tony and Ziva will catch those bad men."

"I'm sure they will." assured Audrey.

Audrey then hugged Emma and kissed her lightly on the forehead, the couple then headed out of the bedroom, Kevin switched off the light and closed the door.

"I still do not understand how a sea sponge can act like a kitchen sponge?" questioned Ziva in confusion.

"It's a cult classic cartoon show, it doesn't need logic." insisted Tony in mock horror.

"Gibbs wants us all for a video conference." stated McGee as he came running up the stairs.

Tony and the others immediately followed.

* * *

Everyone entered the kitchen and gathered round a laptop set up by McGee that had a direct video feed to MTAC, McGee switched the screen on and after a few minutes Gibbs appeared on screen standing in MTAC.

"Hay boss! got any news?" asked Tony.

"We've discovered that the burglars were members of a drug smuggling ring led by a man named Gregori Marco," explained Gibbs in a serious manner, "Do you know anything about this lieutenant?"

Everyone looked to see that Kevin had paled and his eyes were wide with horror, "Yes Agent Gibbs as a matter of fact I do," he answered in horror, "Gregori Marco is wanted by the FBI on the charges of drug smuggling, he's a drug lord who was recently operating in Iraq, I've just recently returned from a six month post in Iraq, while there me and my squadron were contacted by the FBI and tasked with taking down Marco, the plan was fool-proof, we infiltrated his headquarters but unfortunately we were ambushed, me and my men barely escaped with our lives."

"So now they've decided to get back at you by targeting us!" cried Audrey in a panicky manner.

"Don't worry guys we'll stop them!" assured Tim in a comforting tone.

"But there's just one thing that bothers me!" began Vance as he came to stand next to Gibbs, "How did they discover who led the attack and where you lived?"

"Oh Kevin, Audrey, this is NCIS director Leon Vance!" informed Tony.

"Hello!" said Kevin, "I'd like to know the answer to that myself, plus it was like they knew we were coming."

McGee scratched his chin thoughtfully for a few minutes before a chill went down his spine at an insane but all too possible thought.

"I have an idea," piped up McGee.

"Let's here it then!" replied Gibbs.

"Well given that these people knew of the coming attack beforehand and the fact they knew where Kevin lived," began Tim in a serious manner, "Leads me to believe that you've got a traitor in your squad lieutenant."

Kevin gasped in horror at this, "A-a traitor," he stuttered in shock, "No! I can't believe this, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Absolutely nothing," answered Vance, "It's possible that one of your men simply changed sides for unknown reasons."

"Try to bring them in Gibbs!" snarled Kevin in an angry and hurt tone, "I wanna know which one betrayed my trust like this!"

"We'll do our best." assured Gibbs.

McGee then switched off the screen.

"You okay?" asked Audrey to Kevin in concern, noting her husband's distracted look.

"I just can't believe one of my own squadron would do this to me!" stated Kevin with barely concealed fury, "After everything we've been through, I treated them like a part of my family and this is how one of them repays me!"

"I get exactly how you feel," growled Ziva, "My father also trusted someone deeply who he saw as a part of his family, then that same person goes and puts a bullet through his head."

"Yeah well tomorrow we're taking you to NCIS HQ to have a conference with Gibbs and the director," explained Tony, "And if the FBI's involved that means Fornell will be there as well."

McGee chuckled, "Well in that case Kev you're about to witness one of the greatest love-hate relationships ever." teased Tim.

* * *

**(AN) well there's chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but as we see in the end one of Kevin's own men has betrayed him, I wonder who?**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. A Mole in the Squad

**(AN) hello and welcome to chapter three of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**This chapter will add Fornell into the story and will reveal who the rogue squad member is.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Mole in the Squad**

* * *

McGee who had been sleeping on the couch awoke with a start as he heard a loud terrified scream, Tim, Tony and Ziva got on their feet and pulled their guns out from the holsters they'd attached to their pyjamas, the three agents raced upstairs, guns raised, they then entered the upper hallway and barrelled towards Emma's open bedroom doors where they could see two figures.

NCIS! hands in the air!" yelled McGee.

"Okay we surrender!" remarked Kevin sarcastically.

Tony flipped on the bedroom light switch which illuminated the room revealing Kevin and Audrey sitting on Emma's bed, the young girl was sat on her mom's lap as she made hushing noises and Kevin gently stroked her hair, McGee sighed in relief.

"We thought there was an intruder," explained Tony in exasperation, "We heard Emma screaming."

"Emma had a nightmare about those robbers." informed Audrey in a hushed tone.

"I-it was really scary," whimpered Emma, tears staining her face, "T-those bad men came back and h-hurt mommy, daddy and Tommy!"

"Well it's okay now honey!" assured Kevin in a comforting voice, "It was just a nightmare, Tim, Tony and Ziva are here and those bad men won't hurt us!"

After a few more minutes Emma seemed to calm down, Kevin then scooped the girl up into his arms and placed her into her bed, he then tucked her in.

"Goodnight Emma!" cooed Audrey in a sweet voice, "Now you go back to sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can mommy!" said Emma in a scared manner.

"Don't worry Em! there's nothing that'll hurt you," insisted Kevin before kissing her forehead.

"And there's nothing hiding in the closet." stated McGee as he opened the closet door and looked inside.

"Goodnight mommy! goodnight daddy!" said Emma before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight peanut!" replied Kevin.

The man then switched off the bedroom light and he, Audrey, Tony, Ziva and McGee headed out of the room, McGee closing the door behind him.

"Poor Emma!" lamented Tim, "You think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be shaken for quite a while," informed Kevin, "But she's a tough peanut! she'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah!" said Audrey, "You were really good with her earlier guys, you ever thought of maybe having kids one day?"

"Well, uhh me and Delilah have never really discussed it, but yeah maybe one day." stated McGee.

"Ohh I'm not too sure!" said Tony, "I'd have to find the right woman first."

Ziva blushed slightly as Tony threw a quick glance at her, "Well I would love to one day settle down and have a child," she said, "And I think you would make an excellent abba Tony!"

"Huh!" exclaimed Audrey in confusion.

"It's Hebrew for father!" explained Kevin quickly.

"Oh!" replied the redhead.

"Well anyway we should get some sleep," ordered Tim, "Tomorrow we've got to figure out who the mole in your squadron is Kev!"

"Agreed!" answered the lieutenant, "Hay Tim can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure!" answered McGee.

After Kevin and Audrey kissed, the redhead went to their bedroom and closed the door, Tony and Ziva then headed back downstairs, McGee turned to face his new friend.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked McGee curiously.

Kevin simply sighed, "I was thinking, in three months time I'll be heading out to Afghanistan for a six month post," he began in a saddened tone, "But after this burglary I'm not so sure anymore, if I hadn't been there who knows what might have happened."

"But you were there!" assured McGee, "And besides by the time you get back it'll almost be christmas, the happiest time of the year."

"Yeah I know!" replied Kevin, "But what if I come home and something really bad happens to Audrey or Tommy or Emma!"

"Nothing will happen," assured McGee, "You'll come home and everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." said Kevin.

Kevin then went into his and Audrey's bedroom while McGee headed back downstairs.

* * *

The next morning McGee, Tony, Ziva, Kevin, Audrey, Tommy and Emma had arrived at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs was somewhat surprised to see Emma and Tommy but Kevin quickly explained the situation.

"Both our parents were too busy with work today to be able to look after them!" explained Kevin, "Audrey's brother and sister are on work trips as well, my mom's also a security guard at the Navy yard and is still trying to fully recover from the Navy yard bombing, she was injured and temporarily deafened."

Gibbs snarled at that, Dearling had hurt many people that day, not just his team or Director Vance or Kevin's mom, some families had lost loved ones in that blast, he also remembered seeing the son of their psychologist on that day, he'd lost his dad as well.

"Well I'm sure Ducky, Palmer and Abby can watch them for a while," informed Gibbs.

"This place looks so cool!" remarked Tommy in amazement as he wandered around the squadroom, "The walls are very orange though!"

"Yeah they're very bright," remarked Tony, grinning, "But you get used to them after a while."

Abby, Ducky and Palmer then came into the squadroom, they then smiled at Tommy and Emma.

"Ahhh! there you are Jethro!" exclaimed Ducky in delight before noticing the children, "Ah! I see that the lieutenant and Mrs Daly brought their children."

"There was no one else to look after them!" explained Audrey.

"So if you Abby and Palmer aren't busy, we were wondering if you'd look after them!" informed Gibbs.

"We'd be delighted to!" answered Abby in a cheerful manner, "Hay there Tommy and Emma! you liking the building?"

"Yeah it's a cool place," stated Emma, "I hope you can help daddy catch those bad men!"

"We'll do our best," assured Abby, "Come on I'll take you to my lab, there's a nice little relaxation area."

"Alright Tommy! Emma! be good for Abby, Ducky and Jimmy!" said Kevin in a sweet voice as he waved.

"We will." replied the two kids in unison.

Tommy and Emma then took both of Abby's hands and the three of them followed Ducky and Jimmy towards the Forensics lab.

"Get a move on!" barked Gibbs gruffly, heading away from the rest of the group, "We'll be late for the meeting."

Kevin, McGee, Tony and Ziva followed their fearless leader towards the conference room, Kevin then glanced at McGee, "Is he always like that?" asked the lieutenant.

"Yeah! but you get used to him!" replied Tim.

* * *

The group soon made their way into the conference room where Vance was seated in one of the comfy chairs, Fornell was also sitting in a chair, he and Leon stood up as the group entered.

"Ahh! Gibbs! lieutenant Daly! how nice to see you!" greeted Fornell in a friendly tone.

"You too Tobias!" replied Kevin in a friendly tone as he and the F.B.I. director shook hands.

"Hay! how come you two get on so well?" asked a baffled Gibbs.

"Because he doesn't frustrate me!" retorted Tobias, as though it was obvious.

"Well as I'm sure you're aware, NCIS is now sharing jurisdiction with the FBI on this case." explained Tony.

Fornell's eyes widened in shock at this, "What!" he spluttered in complete shock, "Since when? Gregori was our case to begin with, you can't just-

"Yeah! well that changed when Gregori sent some of his thugs to attack and terrorise my wife and kids!" snapped Kevin in a combination of fury and sarcasam.

"I hadn't got round to telling him yet!" interrupted Leon dryly.

"Anyway as lieutenant Daly has said, Marco sent some of his thugs to commit a burglary on his house," said Gibbs, taking out a remote control and aiming it at a nearby smartboard causing it to switch on and show images of the two suspects, "First we have Harry Parks and Marv Thompson! two of the known robbers."

"Wait two of the burglars are named Harry and Marv?" asked Tony in surprise before a broad grin grew on his face, "So Kevin-

Unfortunately for Tony Kevin was much quicker than him, "Ohhh! well the next time this Marv comes along I'll be sure to get a paintball gun and rig the front step with oil." he said sarcastically while grinning.

"Damnit!" cursed Tony.

"Well anyway as I told Tobias!" began Vance, causing Tony and Kevin to settle down, "This attack was in response to the lieutenant's attempted ambush on Gregori's hideout which almost cost him and his squad their lives."

"And they clearly knew we were coming," continued Kevin in a hurt tone, "Which means that one of my own squad is a traitor."

"We have brought them in for interrogation," informed Ziva, "Do you wish to see the interrogation?"

"Yeah!" replied kevin, "Actually if it's alright with you Agent Gibbs I'd like to take part in this interrogation, I know my squad, so I can usually get them to admit something."

"Okay!" answered Gibbs, "But remember don't be too soft on them!"

"I won't!" answered Kevin.

* * *

The Group then headed down to the interrogation room, sitting at the table were four people, two men and two women, Kevin sighed before entering the room with Gibbs while McGee, Tony, Ziva, Vance and Fornell watched from behind the glass.

"Kevin thank God!" cried one of the men in relief, "Can you please get these jerks to release us and-

"Save it Mathews!" snapped Kevin in a stern manner, "I'll take it you've all been informed about the situation."

"Look Kevin we heard about the burglary," answered the blonde haired woman, "We're so sorry!"

"Are you all really sorry?" asked Gibbs in a curious but dangerous manner, before deciding to cut to the chase, "That's actually interesting because me and the lieutenant have reason to believe that one of you tipped off Gregori and his men about your ambush."

"What!" cried the brunette woman in genuine horror, "That's crazy, you know I'd never do that lieutenant."

"I quite believe it!" replied Kevin in a dangerous manner, "So then, ... which one of you was it? I actually can't believe that you'd betray me like this! after everything we've been through together, you're almost like a part of my family and THIS is how one of you repays me, almost getting me and the rest of the team killed and then allowing a gang of violent burglars to attack and terrorise my wife and kids!"

"Alright!" sighed the blonde haired woman in defeat, "I confess it was me!"

"Sadie!" gasped Kevin in a horrified and betrayed sounding voice while pointing at the blonde, "But, but why?"

"Marco approached me," began Sadie, "He offered me money in exchange for useful information, I couldn't resist the thought and so agreed to help."

Kevin and Gibbs stared back at Sadie in utter horror, Kevin looking like a wounded puppy.

"You mean you did this all for money?" asked Gibbs in horrified fury.

"YOU TRAITOR!" bellowed one of the men, "We could've all died in that ambush, some of us have families, but you had to sink so low into greed that you'd get your own teammates killed! you're a disgrace to the uniform, ... we trusted you!"

"Alright Evens settle down," said Kevin in a calm manner, "But he's right you know! you've betrayed my trust, you betrayed the Navy, I am therefore reliving you of your duties."

Sadie thought of protesting, but upon seeing the furious look her now former boss was giving her, she sighed in defeat, McGee and Tony then walked in and placed Sadie in handcuffs.

"Sadie brown! you're under arrest for treason," stated Tony calmly as he and McGee led the woman away, "You have the right to remain silent! anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you!"

* * *

Over in the Forensics lab Abby, Jimmy and Ducky were keeping Tommy and Emma entertained by playing a game of catch with Abby's stuffed hippo Bert and Emma and Tommy were surprisingly good.

"Well done you two!" praised Abby as she caught Bert in her arms, "You're very good for a beginner."

"Thank you Abby!" replied Emma, "I once caught Tommy's football for him when he tripped on the stairs, he cried like a poor baby!"

"Did not!" retorted Tommy, blushing furiously.

"Did so!" teased Emma before kissing Tommy on the cheek and giggling in delight, "Ohhh! you know I love you really!"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound, placing Bert on a nearby desk, Abby walked over to her computer and clicked a few keys before grinning in delight.

"What was that beeping noise?" asked Tommy curiously.

"That my dear Thomas was Abigail discovering a vital piece of information."

"Will it help catch those bad men?" questioned Emma.

"It sure will," replied Abby, "Your mommy and daddy are going to be super thrilled."

"So it better be good Abs!" retorted Gibbs as he, Kevin and udrey entered the lab.

"Perfect timing as ever Gibbs!" commented Abby, "i think you'll find this info very helpful."

The group then followed Abby over to her computer where the forensics expert indicated an image on screen of a Russian man in his early sixties and had scruffy grey hair and a scruffy grey beard.

"That's Marco!" explained Kevin in agression.

"Very good detective work lieutenant," complimented the Forensics experts, "So I did some digging on this guy and it turs out that his main base of operations is in a disused port, ... right here in Washington."

Gibbs and the others jaws dropped in complete shock, this guy was right here under their noses, Kevin and Gibbs shared a look of agreement, they would have to take this guy down once and for all.

* * *

**(AN) well that was another chapter of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**I'm retconning Kevin and Audrey's parents being dead, I felt it made more sense if they were just busy or visited offscreen during Homesick!**

**So now the team and Kevin know where Gregori's base is, what will happen next? you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	5. Preparing for Takedown

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to the next chapter of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter we'll see the team, the FBI, Kevin and his squad and the WDPD prepare a strike force on Marco, but not everything will go to plan.**

**Oh and also I've retconned in some details for earlier in the story, I rewatched Homesick and it turns out the Daly's live on a Navy base, so now there's a mystery about how the burglars got in**

**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Preparing a Takedown**

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Vance, Fornell and Kevin stood in the bulpen facing the assembled crowd, the squadroom was packed with FBI agents, armoured police officers, SWAT and the remaining members of Kevin's squad.

Abby, Palmer, Ducky, Audrey, Tommy and Emma were watching from the upper floor, peering over the banister.

"Wow! Gibbs has sure managed to get a lot of people." remarked Audrey in wonder.

"He sure has," answered Ducky, "It may have taken him, Director Vance, Fornell and Kevin a few days, but now they've got enough people to potentially take down Marco, why it reminds me of a time when I was in the Netherlands, I was helping a young navy captain and his squad take down an arms dealer and they-

"If you're quite finished Duck," interrupted Gibbs, rolling his eyes.

"Huh? oh yes sorry Jethro." apologised Ducky hurriedly.

Gibbs then turned his attention back to the large group.

"Alright listen up people," began Gibbs, gaining everyone's attention, "We have recently learned that the wanted drug lord Gregori Marco is now operating here in Washington, the FBI and various police forces have been working together to end his operations, and now it seems we may be one step closer to bringing down his empire for good. NCIS became involved in the case after several of Marco's men attacked and terrorised the wife and kids of Navy lieutenant Kevin Daly who's squad were tasked by the FBI with taking down Marco's operations in Iraq."

"And a few days ago it was discovered that Marco's main base of operations is at a disused port right here in Washington," explained Vance, "And in these past few days SecNav has given NCIS full permission to join the FBI and the WDPD in a takedown on the port, hopefully capturing Marco once and for all."

There was a loud round of applause from everyone in the room, after a few minutes the applause died down as Fornell coughed.

"Now this mission will be extremely dangerous," stated Tobias, "But I know we can do it, and for some extra help Director Vance has called in the NCIS teams from Los Angeles and New Orleans to assist us, they've also been dealing with Marco's drug smuggling operations."

The elevator dinged and out of it stepped the Los Angeles team, Callen, Blye, Deeks, Beale, Jones, Hetty and Hanna. The doors leading into the squadroom opened and Dwayne Pride and Chris LaSall walked in, they were all wearing their full uniforms.

"Special agent Gibbs, agent Dinozzo," greeted Hetty, entering the bulpen and shaking their hands, "How nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well Hetty." replied Tony.

On the upper floor the group watched as the teams shook hands and greeted each other like old friends, Emma turned to Ducky, "So there are other NCIS teams besides this one?" she asked in excitement.

"There are indeed my dear," replied Ducky, "One in Los Angeles and a much smaller one in New Orleans, run by only two people."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Tommy in awe.

"I know, let's go down and say hi," cried Emma in an excited tone as she let go of her mom's hand and raced down the stairs.

"Hay Emma, wait come back." cried Audrey in alarm as she chased after her daughter, Tommy and the others following close behind.

Emma however didn't seem to here, unfortunately she was unable to stop in time and almost crashed into the side of Gibbs' desk, thankfully Kevin spotted this and quickly grabbed his young daughter into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked Kevin, chuckling slightly before taking on a stern tone, "Now what have me and your mommy said about running in a building."

"That it's dangerous and I could get lost or hurt," replied Emma in a guilty sounding voice, "I'm sorry daddy, I just got a bit excited."

"That's alright peanut," said Kevin before lightly kissing Emma on the forehead.

At that moment Audrey came dashing up to Kevin followed by the others.

"Emma, never do that again please." cried the redhead in a relieved but stern manner, "Did you bang your head?"

"No, and don't worry I promise I won't mommy." promised the girl apologetically.

"Good." replied Audrey before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Right now for the reason w're involved," began Callen, "A few days back a petty officer was killed after getting to close to Marco's operations in LA."

"The same thing happened in New Orleans," explained Pride, "Both me and Callen were contacted by Director Vance and learned about the base in Washington, figured you could use a hand in takin' down Marco."

"We appreciate the help from your teams, Callen, King," stated Gibbs, addressing both men, "We're going to need all the help we can get in bringing this guy down."

"Right the strike will commence tomorrow at twelve-hundred hours." declared Vance causing everyone to clap in triumph.

* * *

Later that evening Audrey, Tommy and Emma were safely in the house with Ziva and Tony while McGee was out with the head of the base's security discussing how the robbers could've gotten in.

"Well Agent McGee my men have been working tireless trying to figure out how they could've gotten in," explained the security chief, "But so far we've come up empty handed."

McGee began to think about a possible explanation, after a few moments a light suddenly flicked on inside his head.

"Commander is it possible that these men got in by pretending to be other people?" asked McGee curiously.

"That's a possibility." answered the commander.

"Did anybody new and suspicious enter the base before the attack?"

"As a matter of fact yes," answered the commander, "A group of six men arrived here on the day of the attack, claimed they were relatives of a local general who lives here but is currently stationed in Taiwan, they claimed he asked them to move in with their uncle, they had genuine looking I.D. and everything so we just took their word for it. But a day after the attack we contacted the general and discovered he had no relatives fitting the description of these men, so I sent some of my men over to his house but there was no sign of these men."

"Commander," began McGee in a worried tone, "I've got a bad feeling that these men are still lurking on the base and are the remaining burglars, one of them as you know is dead."

The commander paled and looked horrified, "Then we'll have to find them at once," he stated, "But where should we start?"

"How about at the general's house?" suggested the agent, "Can you and some men show me the way?"

"Of course." informed the man.

The two then raced off.

* * *

Kevin was wandering around whistling to himself and occasionally pretending to fight unseen opponents, complete with the exaggerated karate noises.

"Yeah how do you like me now?" cried the man in an enthusiastic tone.

Kevin suddenly stopped at the sound of a nearby bush rustling, he turned to face the bush and eyed it suspiciously while taking up a fighting stance.

"Hello, who's there?" called out Kevin in a nervous manner, "I'm warning you, don't try anything, I'm a highly trained Navy Lieutenant who'll gladly and very happily kick your ass."

The lieutenant waited for a few moments before grinning broadly, "HA! HA! wimps." he yelled in triumph.

Kevin pumped his fist in triumph, shrugged his shoulders and began walking away from the bush, chuckling as he went.

Quite suddenly a tall, dark figure leapt out at Kevin and grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth, Kevin twisted around and punched the figure, square in the jaw, sending them crashing to the ground. The man then yelled out in agony as he felt something, cold and hard being jabbed into his back, sending a surge of electricity through him, Kevin fell to his knees and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Over at the house, Tony and Ziva were in the main hallway when suddenly they heard what sounded like a soft thud coming from outside.

"What was that?" asked Ziva quietly.

"Not sure," whispered Tony in reply, "Let's check it out."

The two agents then silently crept out the front door, guns raised, they then wandered further through to the front garden.

Ziva suddenly felt something hard strike her in the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

Tony turned and attempted to run towards his comrade but something suddenly whacked him in the side of the head, knocking him down as well.

* * *

In the living room Audrey leapt up in fright as the five remaining burglars charged in. She hugged both of her children in a protective manner.

"Oh my god. Don't hurt us." cried Audrey in a terrified voice.

"Your husband killed Harry," barked on3 of the burglars furiously, "This is what we call payback."

The redhead slowly backed away as the group advanced on her, Tommy and Emma. She then found herself backed against the wall. The men then charged. Two of them grabbed Tommy and Emma and held them down, a third grabbed Audrey around the middle, the redhead screaming in fear.

"Please, don't hurt my babies." begged Audrey automatically.

The man holding her simply ignored the redhead's terrified pleas and roughly shoved her to the floor.

"Be quiet lady," snarled the man, "We're gonna enjoy this very much."

* * *

Over on the other side of the base McGee and the commander had arrived at the house. Tim had called Gibbs, and after a few minutes the senior agent arrived.

"And you're absolutely sure they're in there?" questioned Gibbs, giving the commander a questioning look.

"A hundred percent positive sir," replied the man.

"Right, spread out and search this place." ordered Gibbs.

The three then rushed over to the house and through the front door.

"NCIS!" yelled Gibbs as he charged into the living room with the others.

The trio roamed through the house, searching for several minutes. After a few more minutes they met back in the living room.

"There's nobody here." informed McGee.

"Perhaps." suggested the commander.

"Shhh. Listen." barked Gibbs, pressing his finger to his lips.

The three stayed silent and for the first time could make out the faint sounds of muffled, fearful cries and screams that were coming from a nearby door.

The agents and the commander slowly made their way towards the door, guns raised. Gibbs then gently opened the door and they walked down the stairs where the muffled cries and screams grew louder and increased. As they reached the bottom step McGee reached out for a light switch. Finding one he flipped the switch and the room was suddenly lit up.

The trio looked down in shock at what they saw. Lying on the floor, in the middle of the basement was Kevin, bound and gagged, his face covered in bruises.

"Kevin." yelled McGee and the commander in horror.

The three men ran over to their friend. McGee ripped off the tape plastered to Kevin's mouth, causing him to yelp in pain before gasping for air.

Gibbs and the commander then untied him and helped the Lieutenant to his feet.

"Are you alright Kev?" asked McGee in concern.

"They ambushed me," explained Kevin in a shaky voice as he was steered over to a nearby box which he sat on, "Knocked me out. Then when I came to they dragged me down here, tied me up and then battered me."

"The burglars?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," answered Kevin, "T-then they told me they were going to make me suffer. Gibbs they've gone after Audrey and the kids."

Gibbs and McGee then helped Kevin to his feet and along with the commander made their way upstairs. After exiting the house Gibbs turned to the others.

"Right, Commander you alert security to the situation," barked Gibbs in a authoritative tone, "We're gonna head to the house and catch these burglars."

"Got you sir." replied the Commander before running off.

Gibbs, McGee and Kevin then raced over to Kevin's car and got in. Kevin then started the car and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding off.

McGee never thought he'd experience anything else quite as terrifying as Gibbs or Ziva's driving, but Kevin's skills almost rivalled that terror. The man drove like a maniac, swerving about and making McGee scream in terror.

"Do you always drive like this?" questioned McGee in a terrified manner.

"Not all the time," replied Kevin sheepishly, "Just sometimes."

* * *

After a few minutes the car parked up outside the house and the trio got out and ran to the front door.

"NCIS, hands in the air!" yelled Gibbs as he kicked open the door to the living room and charged in with McGee, guns raised.

Kevin then followed the two inside. They were left surprised by what they saw.

The burglars were lying on the floor, knocked out. Tony was standing over their bodies, smirking in triumph while Ziva was sat on the couch, comforting Audrey, Tommy and Emma.

"Oh hay boss," greeted Tony, "I think we caught Marv and the other burglars."

"Ya think Dinozzo," drawled Gibbs dryly before smiling, "Well done you two."

Gibbs then walked over to one of the men while Kevin rushed over to his wife and kids. Gibbs then pulled off the balaclava revealing Marv Thompson's face.

"Marv Thompson. We've been looking for you." stated Gibbs dryly.

"That old duff shot Harry and injured my leg." snarled Marv, giving Kevin a death glare.

"I am not old," retorted Kevin, sounding sarcastically insulted, "I'm only forty-three, so if anything I'm middle aged."

Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva then handcuffed the burglars and soon base security arrived to take them away.

Tim then sat next to Kevin, looking at his friend in concern, "You okay Kev?" he asked.

"No," replied the Lieutenant with barely concealed fury, "I wanted to make Marco pay, but now I really want him to suffer."

"Hay," whispered Audrey in a comforting tone before hugging her husband, "It'll be alright. You and the others will get Marco, I know you will. And look we're all safe now."

"So please don't be sad daddy." begged Emma as she too hugged her dad.

"Thanks peanut," said Kevin as he ruffled her hair and hugged Audrey, "you know I think after this I might retire."

* * *

The next day Kevin was in his and Audrey's bedroom wearing his full Navy uniform and observing himself in the mirror. His Navy gun had been sent over and was now resting inside his holster. The Lieutenant smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy taking down Marco, and after this he would gladly retire.

"Lieutenant." said a familiar voice from behind.

Kevin turned and saw Ziva standing in the doorway wearing her full outdoor gear.

"Ziva. What do you want?" asked Kevin curiously.

"Well I was thinking last night and realised something," began the agent as she approached the man, "We do not have to wait for everyone else. We could go there and take Marco down ourselves."

"What," cried Kevin in surprise, "I dunno Ziva that sounds very dangerous. In fact it's extremely dangerous."

"But it is like you said, you wish to make Marco pay," replied Ziva, "And I understand all to well what it is like to want to make someone suffer for hurting your family, believe me I do. And I am a trained former Mossad officer, you are a highly trained Navy Lieutenant. We can win this."

Kevin pondered this for several minutes. On the one hand it could blow the operation and get him and Ziva killed, but on the other hand he was furious for what Marco had put his family through and didn't feel comfortable waiting with the possibility that he'd send more men after Audrey and the kids.

"Alright then. Let's go." replied Kevin in a nervous voice before turning to the door, "But how are we going to get past the peanut?"

Ziva was at first confused as to why Kevin was worried about a peanut. But then she turned to the door and realisation struck her. Emma was now in the room looking up at the two adults with a horrified expression.

"Emma," yelped Ziva in shock, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," replied Emma disapprovingly, "Oh daddy, aunt Ziva you can't go. It's too dangerous."

"Oh peanut I'll be okay," assured Kevin as he bent down and hugged the young child, "Listen I promise I'll survive. And look next time I go on tour I promise I'll bring you back a nice present."

"A present," cried the girl in delight, "Okay daddy, I'll let you go."

"Right. Now go downstairs and distract everyone else while me and your aunt Ziva make a good getaway."

"Alright I'll distract them," said Emma who suddenly jumped in front of the door, giving the two her most adorable face, "But first you have to get me a very specific toy when you come back."

"What's the toy?" questioned Kevin.

"One of those big bears they have at fairgrounds." answered Emma.

"Alright then," chuckled Kevin before kissing Emma lightly on the forehead. He and Ziva then dashed out of the room, Emma following.

"I am such a sook," said Kevin to Ziva, "Every danger in the battlefield I can handle. But as soon as she gives me those big eyes and the pouty lip I'm moosh."

* * *

Emma entered the living room where she saw her mom talking with Tommy, Tony and McGee. Audrey then noticed her precious daughter.

"Hello there Emma," greeted the redhead in a sweet voice, "Are daddy and aunt Ziva ready yet?"

"Ummm, ... they said they'll be down in a minute," lied Emma, shuffling her feet nervously, "Hay, ... did I ever tell you about my perfect health record?"

"No." answered Audrey, sounding suspicious.

"I've never been sick during any of my birthdays or the holidays," declared the blonde in pride, "Isn't that impressive?"

"You're only four years old," remarked McGee while chuckling, "There's still plenty of time for you to get sick, Christmas time is the worst for it you know."

"Nope. Never going to happen," insisted Emma, "I've never gotten sick at Christmas and I never will. I'd hate to get sick then."

Audrey was now fully convinced Emma was stalling them. Her eyes didn't quite meet their faces.

"Emma. Did daddy and aunt Ziva get you to come down here just to stall us?" asked Audrey suspiciously.

"No." lied Emma.

"Emma!" barked the redhead in a stern manner.

"Alright, alright. Aunt Ziva managed to convince daddy not to wait for everyone else," cried Emma in exasperation, her eyes swimming with tears, "They've gone after the bad men themselves because daddy wanted them to pay for hurting us. I'm so sorry mommy."

"WHAT!" yelled McGee and Tommy in complete horror.

"Oh Ziva what have you done?" cried Tony in deep concern.

Audrey's eyes widened in horror, her skin paled and her breathing quickened. She then put her hands to her temples.

"KEVIN!" shrieked Audrey in horror before promptly fainting.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter four of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So Ziva has gotten herself and Kevin into potential danger. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Now trick question. Are you American fans excited for tomorrow night over there. We fans in the UK won't be getting Season 17 until the 2nd January on Fox UK, so I'll be trying to avoid spoilers like the plague.**

**So until next time. This is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	6. Rescue Mission

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the penultimate chapter of How the Elf Lord Made new Friends. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter, we'll see the other teams attempt to rescue Ziva and Kevin from almost certain danger.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Rescue Mission**

* * *

McGee, Tony, Audrey, Tommy and Emma raced over to NCIS HQ where they quickly informed Gibbs, Vance and the assembled group of NCIS Agents about the situation.

"ZIVA'S DONE WHAT?" bellowed Gibbs in horror, not quite believing what he'd just heard.

"She's dragged Kevin off with her, because she wants to take down that Marco guy." answered Audrey in a fearful manner.

"That was completely against the plan and my orders." growled Vance in irritation.

Gibbs quickly pulled out his phone and punched in Ziva's number, after a few rings she answered.

"Hello Gibbs," greeted the agent nervously, "What do you want?"

"Ziva David, you drag your ass back here this instant young lady," ordered Gibbs in a dangerous manner, "And drag the Lieutenant's ass back here with you while you're at it."

"Gibbs, I'd rather not get dragged back here by my ass," cried Kevin in fear, "I'd get skid marks and quite frankly I like my parts in one piece."

Audrey quickly snatched the phone out of Gibbs' hand and put it to her ear, "Kevin Richard Daly, what the heck do you think you're doing?" she yelled in a stern manner.

"Ziva convinced me it was a good idea," answered the Lieutenant in a terrified manner, "Said it was a good idea, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

Gibbs snatched the phone back off Audrey, "Damnit Ziva, I know why you're doing this. You think by doing this it'll somehow get you over your obsession with wanting to kill Ilan Bodner and take revenge for him killing your father."

"Wouldn't you do the same Gibbs," snapped Ziva angrily, "That man betrayed my father's trust and k-killed him in cold blood. If you had had the chance to kill the man who murdered your family, wouldn't you take it?"

Gibbs remained silent for several moments, his mind once again haunted by Mike Franks telling him that Shannon and Kelly had been killed, the sight of the wrecked car and finally him hunting down Pedro Hernadez and shooting him from a long distance as the man drove his car.

"I might've once, but not now," snarled the senior agent, "Ziva, please, listen to me. Taking revenge is never good, and dragging one of the innocent victims into this revenge obsession isn't good. In the end somebody might get hurt."

Ziva suddenly hung up, causing Gibbs to angrily shove his phone back into his pocket before turning to the others, "Alright, we need to get moving now. I know Kevin's a trained Navy Lieutenant, but Ziva could end up getting him and herself seriously hurt."

"Exactly," agreed McGee, "Now let's go."

* * *

Kevin was currently regretting the choices he'd made in almost the past hour. Firstly he realised that Ziva could actually get him killed in multiple ways, it might either be through her driving or this suicide mission, secondly his family would be worried sick, and finally he felt deep guilt for using Emma the way he did."

"You know, I feel really bad about using Emma like that," said Kevin in a guilt-ridden voice, "I mean she's my daughter, how could I do that to her?"

"You did what you had to do," replied Ziva, "Sometimes we must do what is right."

"But it shouldn't be at the expense of your own family," cried Kevin in annoyance, "I used my own daughter and for what? Just so I could try and be a hero."

"Revenge is a dish best served hot." remarked Ziva.

"It's cold, but still-

But before Kevin could finish, he yelped out in fright and ducked as bullets came flying from out of nowhere, forcing the car to a sudden stop. Kevin and Ziva looked up to see that the car was surrounded by several men and women, aiming pistols at them. Suddenly two of the men standing at the front of the car parted allowing Gregori Marco to step through, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ahh Lieutenant, I was expecting you," sneered Gregori before chuckling, "And you brought along the wife, I was expecting her to be a bit shorter."

"That's not Mrs Daly," pointed out one of the men, "That's one of those CSI agents that was outside their house. Although they're both very pretty, your boyfriend went off with the redhead lady?"

"Firstly it's N-C-I-S not C-S-I," snapped Ziva, blushing furiously, "That stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service. Secondly Tony is not my boyfriend, and thirdly, you're dead."

"Ohh, I'm afraid to say that you two are the ones that are dead," snarled Gregori, "Now get out of the car with your hands up."

Ziva and Kevin unbuckled their seatbelts and slowly exited the car before raising their hands. Two of the thugs went behind the two and frogmarched them away, guns to their backs.

* * *

Over in MTAC, Director Vance and the other MTAC staff were observing the body-cam feed from Gibbs. the group were approaching the main yard area cautiously.

"Any sign of Agent David and Lieutenant Daly yet?" asked Vance in concern.

"Not yet," replied Gibbs' voice, "We're starting to think they've been captured. This is now a rescue mission."

"Alright, good luck, and be careful." said the director.

* * *

Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Audrey and Tommy were heading down the corridor towards the Forensics lab. Emma had suddenly run off and vanished, but thankfully Abby had a good idea where she was.

"You sure she went down here?" asked Tommy in a worried tone.

"Definitely," answered Abby as they approached the door to the lab, "This is literately the only other part of the base she's been to, so it has to be right, it just has to."

Abby then typed in a code, with a beep and a hiss the door opened and the group entered.

"Emma? Emma? are you there sweetie?" called out Audrey in concern.

Jimmy suddenly made a hushing noise and put his finger to his lips. Everyone listened, and they could now make out the sound of soft sobs. The five followed the sounds over to Abby's relaxation area, and found the young girl sitting on the couch, sobbing softly and hugging Bert close to her chest.

Audrey instinctively rushed over and gave her precious daughter a hug.

"I-it's all my fault, isn't it?" sniffled Emma in a distraught tone.

"What's all your fault?" asked Audrey in a comforting manner.

"Daddy going off with aunt Ziva," stated Emma, "I-I let them go all because I made daddy promise that he'd get me a teddy bear for when he came back."

"Oh, no honey, it's not your fault," assured the redhead, "It's daddy's fault for promising to give you one if you didn't tell mommy that he and aunt Ziva went into danger."

"B-but what if he gets really hurt?" questioned Emma.

"He won't," insisted Abby, "You're daddy's a very tough guy, and your aunt Ziva's a very tough woman, they'll be fine, and won't get their li-

Abby yelped as Audrey elbowed her hard, "Uhhh, their lips burnt, that's what I meant to say." cried the Forensics scientist.

Emma then stood up and hugged Abby around the waist. The woman returned the hug.

"Thank you aunt Abby." thanked Emma.

"You're welcome." replied Abby.

* * *

Over at Marco's base, Kevin and Ziva, who now looked somewhat battered were now tied back to back on chairs. Gregori was slowly circling them, holding a large kitchen knife.

"Do not think you will get away with this," spat Ziva, "You will go down for this."

"Agent David, I really don't care," drawled Gregori dryly, "You and your squad killed a few of my men Lieutenant. Allow me to return the favour."

Gregori viciously slapped Kevin across the face.

"You nearly killed us you bastard," cursed Kevin in a voice quivering with fear, "And then you sent some of your thugs after my wife and kids."

"I figured that would get your attention," informed Gregori, gently resting the knife on Kevin's shoulder, causing him to whimper slightly, "Your wife and daughter are pretty little things."

The Lieutenant growled in anger and head-butted Marco, sending him crashing to the floor. Marco instantly scrambled to his feet and gave Kevin a sharp kick to the thigh, causing the man to yell out in pain.

"Agent David convinced me this was a good idea," cried Kevin in terror, before being slapped in the back of the head, "I shouldn't have listened. Please, I-I just want to see my wife and kids."

"Please, leave him out of this," begged Ziva, "Kevin never wanted any of this, so please just let him go."

"That's not going to happen." drawled Gregori, before slapping Ziva.

"She's right, I want nothing from anybody," begged Kevin, "I just wanted to get payback for you hurting my wife and kids. I just want to see E-Emma, and apologise."

"I've tortured many Navy personnel in my time, but never before have I seen a Navy Lieutenant break so easily," stated Marco, grinning with satisfaction, "This is going to be fun. I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully, then once I'm done, I'll murder your friend from NCIS, then I'll go after Mrs Daly and your two precious children and have some real nice fun. And yes I will quite enjoy myself, and I'm gonna take it real slowly."

"No, please don't." pleaded Kevin in a broken voice, his eyes swimming with tears.

Marco then walked over and picked up his knife. He then marched straight up to the Lieutenant and raised the weapon above his head. Kevin shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the end.

Suddenly the sounds of loud gunfire, explosions and screams could be heard. Marco dropped the knife and headed over to the door, opening it and allowing light to pour in.

"This can't be happening." thundered Gregori before cursing in Russian.

The man then stormed back over to Kevin who quite suddenly leapt up and punched Gregori square in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

"How did you do that?" asked Gregori in astonishment.

"While you were busy torturing me, Agent David untied my hands," answered the other man through gritted teeth, "As I told you once, don't threaten me, my family, or my friends."

Ziva had now gotten herself loose and picked up her and Kevin's guns from the nearby table, before giving the Lieutenant his gun.

"Come on, let's get out of here." suggested Ziva.

Kevin simply nodded in agreement. The two then ran to the door, when quite suddenly, it was flung open and three thugs stepped in, guns raised.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Kevin.

Not needing to be told twice, Ziva and Kevin dived under a large desk as the men began firing on them. The two then peered out and fired their own weapons, occasionally ducking as bullets wizzed past their ears and flew over their heads.

Two of Ziva's shots hit the main thug straight in the head, causing him to crumple to the floor, blood leaking under him. The other one struck the second thug in the chest, sending him to the floor.

The third thug ducked behind a chair and continued to fire and duck. Kevin finally struck him in the head, killing him instantly.

* * *

The scene outside was absolute chaos, Marco's men were in a gunfight with Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Fornell and a dozen FBI Agents and LEO's, and Kevin's squad. The battle was going poorly for the thugs, too many of the men had been taken down by the sudden attack.

Gibbs raised his gun and took down a pair of snipers from afar, causing them to fall over the railings.

"Cover us," cried McGee, "Me and Tony will go look for Ziva and Kevin."

"I hope you know what you're doin' McGee." yelled Pride, simultaneously taking down two thugs.

"I sure hope so too McDanger." snarked Tony as he and Tim ran off.

The two ran towards a nearby warehouse and relief washed over them almost instantly as they saw Ziva and Kevin running towards them.

"Oh thank god, we're saved." cried Kevin in relief.

Suddenly Marco came charging right behind them. Kevin saw this out of the corner of his eye, turned and ran at Marco, tackling him to the ground. The two men entered a vicious brawl, punching and kicking. They then staggered to their feet and continued the fight. The Lieutenant ducked as Gregori swung a punch towards him.

Gregori staggered backwards after Kevin punched him in the stomach. The Lieutenant then used this distraction to his advantage and slammed his fist into the drug lord's nose, sending him to the ground. Kevin then proceeded to continually punch Marco in the face until his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

"It's over," remarked Kevin as he stood and turned to face the others, "We got him."

"Glad you're both okay." stated Tony as he and McGee gave Ziva a hug.

"You okay there Kev?" asked McGee in concern as the man walked towards him.

And without warning, the Lieutenant wrapped his arms around Tim in a hug and began sobbing loudly. McGee hugged him back.

"What were you two thinking?" asked McGee in a comforting tone.

"I don't know." whimpered Ziva, seeing the unhappy expressions on Tony and McGee's faces.

Gibbs and the others ran up to where the group was, Gregori was rolled over and soon an ambulance was called to take him away.

Ziva was now beginning to feel a horrible sense of guilt fill her, and the furious and disappointed look in Gibbs' eyes told her she was in big trouble when they got back.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter four of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read and Review.**

**So as you can tell from the ending, Gibbs is not too happy with Ziva, and the next chapter will show how unhappy he and Vance are, since well this was Ziva's idea. Oh and of course Kevin will get a telling off.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. Happy Endings

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the last chapter of How the Elf Lord made New Friends. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and Review.**

**This is the last chapter, so we'll see Kevin and Ziva getting their telling off's and see some more stuff. This will be quite short.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Happy Endings**

* * *

It was about an hour later and everyone was at Washington General. Gregori and the surviving men had been treated and placed under heavy security, and the others were being treated for any injuries.

Kevin was sitting up in bed, wearing a hospital gown, his face and shoulders had several stitches.

"I'm getting too old for this," remarked Kevin, sighing slightly, "Thanks for rescuing me and Ziva Tim."

"No problem buddy," replied McGee before chuckling, "Saaadly, I'm not going to save you from a certain angry redhead."

"Poor Audrey," lamented Kevin in a guilt-ridden voice, "She, Tommy and Emma must've been worried sick."

"They were," stated Thomas in a slightly unfriendly tone, "You're in for it now Mr."

"Thanks for that Jackson." replied the Lieutenant sarcastically.

The door then burst open, allowing Audrey, Tommy and Emma to enter.

The others quickly left, and as soon as Audrey spotted her husband, she cried out in utter relief.

"Oh Kevin, thank goodness you're alright," cried the redhead in relief as she dashed over and wrapped her arms around Kevin in a hug, "What the heck did you think you were doing?"

"I'm so sorry babe," apologised Kevin in a hurt tone, "I just wanted to get those monsters so badly."

"Well you'd better be," remarked Audrey in a stern manner, "You almost scared me to death, and I get scared enough when you're on duty. I sit up some nights, wondering if you'll come home alright this time."

"Hay, hay, I'm alright now Audrey," assured Kevin in a comforting tone as he hugged his wife back, "I just feel so bad for using Emma like that. All I could think about when he was torturing me was you, Tommy and Emma, you must've been so scared."

"We were," replied Audrey.

The redhead then stepped aside, allowing Tommy and Emma to run up to their dad.

"Mom's so going to punish you for this," chuckled Tommy as he and Kevin hugged, "Not sure what she's got in store for you, but I heard her talking with uncle Gibbs."

The middle aged man simply gulped, "Your uncle Gibbs scares me almost as much as she does." he whispered into Tommy's ear.

Kevin then lifted Emma into his arms and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry daddy," whimpered Emma, "Are you mad with me?"

"No, no, of course not peanut," assured Kevin in a comforting tone as he rubbed his daughter's back, "I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have asked you to stall for me and your aunt Ziva, it was wrong. But did you actually stall for me?"

"Yes I did," replied the young girl, "I have a perfect health record daddy."

"So she says," replied Audrey before placing her hands on her hips and taking on a stern manner, "But your not off the hook either young lady. It was also wrong of you to lie to your mommy, and for that you need to be punished."

"I'm sorry mommy." apologised Emma.

"Go easy on her honey. She's just a child," begged Kevin, "Besides I promised to get her a teddy bear for the next time I came back if she lied to you."

"You're not helping yourselves here," remarked Audrey, "Bribery never gets anyone anywhere. Oh but I'm just so glad we're all safe."

* * *

Over at NCIS HQ, Ziva was waiting outside director Vance's office. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in Agent David." called out Vance.

Ziva entered, feeling som3what nervous. As she closed the door behind her, Ziva saw Vance sitting at his desk, a stern look plastered all over it. Gibbs was standing just a few feet away.

"Agent David what the hell were you thinking?" began the director in a stern manner, "Do you have any idea the seriousness of what you have done. Your job was to protect the Daly's, me and Gibbs gave very clear and strict orders about the raid, wait until everyone goes, but you disobeyed and you went rogue. You put yourself and Lieutenant Daly into serious danger, you two could've been killed and Mrs Daly and her kids would've been left without a husband and father."

"And we could've lost one of our Agents," said Gibbs dryly, "Ziva, I know how much you want to avenge your father, but you can't just keep going rogue. If you continue doing that, there will be consequences each time."

"Leroy is right," continued Vance in that same stern manner, "Also you seem to have forgotten that you're not the only one who lost family to Bodner... Because of him, Jared and Kayla no longer have a mom."

"I am sorry Director, I didn't think." replied Ziva in a quiet tone.

"You're dismissed for now Agent David," replied Vance, "It will be up to Leroy to decide how best to punish you."

"I understand Director," stated Ziva before getting up and heading towards the door, "Oh by the way, how are the Daly's now?"

"Kevin's shaken up, but otherwise they're all okay. Kevin's decided he's going for another six month post to Afghanistan."

Ziva simply left, leaving Gibbs with Vance.

"I'm worried about her Leon," informed Gibbs, "I'm worried about where this path of revenge will lead her, and the consequences it might bring."

"Me too Leroy, me too." replied Vance.

* * *

The next day, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Kevin, Tommy, Emma and some of Kevin's squad were in the squadroom celebrating the takedown of Gregori Marco.

"Congratulations to a job well done," declared Kevin in happiness, "I'm so proud of you all. And I'm hoping that we'll have a nice, easy in Afghanistan."

"So you're actually going for the six month post?" asked McGee in surprise.

"Yeah," answered Kevin, "Like you said Tim, I should try to be positive. And plus when I get back, it'll be just a few days before Christmas, nothing bad could possibly happen, I hope."

"Don't worry daddy, nothing bad will happen," stated Emma, "We won't get hurt by any bad people, I'll help mommy make a nice homecoming cake. And I won't get sick when you get home or at Christmas."

"You'd really hate that wouldn't you peanut," chuckled her dad, ruffling her hair, "Well hopefully that won't happen, I'd be freaking out, your mommy would be freaking out."

"Yeah, well I won't be going with the squad." drawled Thomas.

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Well the dear Lieutenant has seen it fit to send me on a special mission to the Congo with another marine," explained Jackson, "Thinks it'll help clear my head. I'll be back before Christmas. And who knows maybe I'll give something to the little br, uhh I mean peanut as you call Emma."

Thomas chuckled evilly to himself. He did indeed plan on trying to find something to give to Emma, and it would hopefully be something that her whole family would never forget.

"Attention everybody," cried Audrey as she and Gibbs entered the bulpen, "Me and Gibbs h ve been talking and have finally figured out a suitable punishment for certain people who's names shall remain anonymous."

Ziva, Kevin and Emma walked up to the two, everybody was chuckling lightly.

"Okay, so what is our punishment?" asked curiously.

"You two are going to wash both our trucks, from top to bottom, by hand." informed Gibbs in a serious manner.

"What?" cried Ziva and Kevin in unison.

"But those things are huge." stated Kevin in horror.

"You'd better get started then." teased the redhead.

"I'll get the bucket, you get the sponge." remarked Ziva as she and Kevin walked away.

"And no meatloaf or mashed potatoes for a month." yelled out Audrey to Kevin.

"Aww man." groaned Kevin in despair.

"What's my punishment mommy?" asked Emma.

"You're going to help uncle Gibbs with his boat," announced the redhead, "Apparently he's got one in his basement."

"Come on Emma, it'll be fun," stated Gibbs, smiling slightly, taking Emma's hand.

Everyone else just chuckled and laughed, not noticing the creepy, seductive smile Thomas was giving Audrey.

* * *

**(AN) And that brings to a close, How the Elf Lord Made New Friends. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**As you can see Thomas Jackson makes a nice little cameo, being creepy and pervy towards Audrey and showing his dislike for Emma.**

**Also yeah, I decided to kind of set up the events of Homesick!**

**I'll next be finishing Granting Immunity, so until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
